This invention relates generally to the field of mounting pedestals, and more particularly to the field of mounting pedestals for use with postal boxes. Even more particularly, the invention relates to postal box mounting pedestals suitable for use with multiple postal box mating configurations.
A particular problem in the postal industry concerns the task of replacing pedestals used to support postal boxes, the receptacles containing a number of small compartments for individual addresses. This type of postal box is utilized where it is desirable for the carrier to be able to service a large number of addresses at one location, rather than having to make individual deliveries to a number of individual postal receptacles. There are a number of different manufacturers for postal boxes, which has resulted in there being a number of differing constructions for the postal boxes. In replacing the mounting pedestal when the original has become damaged or deteriorated, it is necessary to first determine the type of postal box present at the location, then to obtain the correct mounting pedestal which corresponds to the mating structure of the postal box. This means that a number of different type mounting pedestals must be stockpiled to insure that the correct type will be on hand when needed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mounting pedestal for postal boxes which can be used with any type of postal box, thereby eliminating the need to determine which particular type of postal box is in use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mounting pedestal which is suitable for use with postal boxes having superior or extended mating configurations, as well as for use with postal boxes having flat mating configurations with varying bolt locations.